


“Though she be but little, she is fierce.”

by nostalgic_disaster



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_disaster/pseuds/nostalgic_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 5 years since the A thing ended. 1,826 days of being free, of not worrying about A and all the danger that “A” implied.</p><p>And through all that time that has passed, they have been together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Though she be but little, she is fierce.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Title comes from a Shakespeare quote.

It’s been 5 years since the A thing ended. 1,826 days of being free, of not worrying about A and all the danger that “A” implied.

It’s been 3 years since Toby and Spencer broke up. 1,0925 days of being away from each other, and even less time of missing him. Spencer has felt she’s over him for a while now.

It’s been 2 years since Aria broke up with Ezra. That was harder, that was worse in a way. They already had been so used to each other, had so many things working in unison that it was more difficult to let go, or at least Spencer sees it that way. But Aria has managed, she has fought through the pain and has finally come out on the other side, she’s strong, she’s fierce.

And through all that time that has passed, they have been together. Leaning on each other, giving each other the comfort and strength they needed, like they always have. But for the past year it has been different, it has been in a much more intimate way, and Spencer never thought they might get more intimate that being best friends, than being “Team Sparia”, but apparently they could, they have. She never thought she might like girls, but with every passing year, every passing day she has felt more drawn to Aria. She feels as if she’s this beacon of light, this support that Spencer needs to feel safe, calm, in control, like she never does, like she never has before. And it feels so incredibly natural, like they have being doing it for a thousand years.

They moved together when they went away to college, it just made sense since their schools were close. And Emily and Hannah had gone their way together, but still, the four of them keep in touch and see each other as much as they can.

Things between Aria and Spencer flow naturally. Aria is artistic, Spencer is logical. They make it work, they fit so perfectly it’s a wonder they didn’t figure it out before.

And now when Spencer wakes and sees Aria in the kitchen making coffee for her, she goes up to her and hugs her from the back. Aria just closes her eyes and burrows herself in Spencer’s embrace. It feels like home.

They have a routine, they complement each other. Aria cooks, Spencer cleans. They help each other in the house, with homework. They cuddle and watch movies. They kiss a lot, and they never stop touching.

Aria loves taking pictures of each other, and especially of Spencer when she’s not paying attention. One of her favorite things is taking Spencer by surprise with a kiss. The little startled look in her face is worth it. She loves braiding Spencer’s hair and helping her out choosing her clothes.

Spencer loves when Aria asks her about things she doesn’t know, loves how Aria listens patiently to her rambling and never looks bored. She loves that Aria has taken to organizing things around the house in “Spencer’s way”. But most of all she loves when Aria knows when she’s about to cry and just hugs her, knowing how hard she has fought to keep it together and how with her arms she lets her know she doesn’t need to pretend with her, she can just crumble and Aria will help her to pull her pieces together again.

They haven’t slept together yet, but each movement that brings them closer, each thing they know about each other feels more intimate than that, feels as if they already know each other that well. Spencer is afraid, she’s afraid that when they get around to that, when they start knowing each other’s naked bodies she will explode with her feelings for Aria. Because if she already feels so much and they still have leagues to go in their relationship she doesn’t think her body will survive so much love, lust, wanting. She has never felt this way before.

Aria is excited about their first time. She can’t help but daydream about making Spencer scream with pleasure, make her lose control like she never thought she would. Of course she’s afraid, but just picturing what Spencer’s body might look like naked next to hers it’s enough to make her forget her nervousness.

The first one to say “I love you” was Spencer. They both thought it might be Aria, but neither said it out loud. But one time they were studying together, and Spencer just looked up and saw Aria’s face, her expression showing such concentration in her textbook that it was impossible not to blurt it out just feeling how this girl sitting in front her made her so comfortable even with her silence, how she calmed her just with her presence, she felt a surge of feeling bubble through and she said it. Aria looked up with wide eyes, and an even bigger smile, and said she loved her too. Spencer thought her heart was going to come out of her right then. Aria brings color into her life.


End file.
